


Between Friends

by PBWritesStuff



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Even though it screws up the timeline, I'm certain Ness is Ninten's son, Multi, Ness is their kid, inexplicably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBWritesStuff/pseuds/PBWritesStuff
Summary: Ana gives birth to a dark haired, dark eyed boy, who looks just like Ninten, and was practically born wearing a red cap. Ten likes to joke that he's the biological son of Lloyd, for reasons that only he can understand. Ana/Ninten/Lloyd





	Between Friends

It would have been more convenient, Lloyd thinks, if their first child had been blond. Then Ninten would joke that he took after his mother, and even though he'd bend spoons before he could talk and blow things up before starting kindergarten, all would be well with the world, and no one would ask any questions.  
  
The problem comes from the fact that Ness looks absolutely nothing like him, and it wouldn't be a problem for most people - after all, he and Ana aren't legally married, and the world only knows him as the perpetual third wheel, not as the third part of a real relationship that's existed ever since he was rescued from the inside of a trashcan in Thanksgiving city. No, the problem comes from the fact that, because Ness looks nothing like him, Ten insists on constantly teasing him about it.  
  
"Little guy really takes after his pop." Ninten had laughed and clapped his best friend on the back when Ness hid under his blankets.  
  
"What do you think his first word is gonna be? Rocket?" Ten joked even louder, and Ana chimed in from the kitchen.  
  
"That word is way too hard for a baby to say." She stated firmly, and Lloyd breathed a short-lived sigh of relief at the thought that  _someone_ was on his side. Then she finished her thought. "My money is on a one-syllable word, like bomb, or boom!"  
  
"Oh come on!" Lloyd rolled his eyes. "His first word is gonna be Psi, or baseball."  
  
At that moment, Ness himself broke into the conversation with a quiet mumble.  
  
"Mmm." The dark-haired baby said firmly, as if that was the end of discussion.  
  
"Eh? What was that?" Ninten asked, grinning stupidly, so proud of his kid that he could barely breathe from it.  
  
"Mmmah!" Ness said again, louder, and Lloyd leaned in closer to the play pen.  
  
"What is it Ness?" He asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Mm-mm! Mama!" The baby explained, waving his arms about, as Ana appeared from behind the boys, and reached out her hands for the toddler.  
  
"Looks like Ness is the smart one here. He knows where his meals are coming from." Ana smirked, as she carried Ness to the kitchen, the boy happily chirping 'Mama!' all the way into the other room. Ninten and Lloyd's eyes met, and they grinned, before racing off to follow.  
  
"Hey Ness! Say Dada! Can you do that?"  
  
"How about Papa, Ness?"  
  
All thoughts of rockets, booms, and psi forgotten, in favor of getting Ness to say better words, sweeter words, than either of them could have imagined.


End file.
